


Magnetic Pull

by FelineFeral



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Heart of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Henry have to deal with the repercussions of their actions. How will they cope? Can they come to an understanding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Magnetic Pull  
> Pairing: Mike/Henry  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, I have no money. This is just for fun.  
> Warnings: Spoilers for the end of Heart of Fire  
> Status: Complete-- as of 03/26/2008  
> Summary: Mike and Henry have to deal with the repercussions of their actions. How will they cope? Can they come to an understanding?

The words on the computer screen began to move; the longer he starred the more they moved and the blurrier they got. Closing his eyes and running a hand over his face Michael Celluci sat back in his chair with a sigh. Looking around the bullpen he saw no one else but then again he really didn’t expect to; it was after all two in the morning and the rest of the detectives were either at home asleep or out getting decent coffee. Focusing back on the monitor Mike grumbled in frustration when almost immediately the words began to blur again. Groaning in defeat he saved his work and shut the computer down. 

Twenty minutes later Celluci found himself parked outside of Henry Fitzroy’s apartment complex. Look up the tall building he tried to figure out why he was here. Without really registering anything Mike pulled into a visitor parking space and went into the building. He ended up flashing his badge at the security guard, threatening him with obstruction before the man would allow Mike entry into the second doors and the elevator. 

As the elevator slowly began to ascend Mike the let the lousy music wash over him. He tired to fight the pull bringing him to Henry but found that he couldn’t; it was beginning to feel like something was pulling him deeper and deeper into a trance – his movements felt like they were no longer his own. 

The elevator dinged signaling that it reached the asked for floor but even though the doors opened Mike made no move to leave the safety of the elevator compartment. That was until he heard a frustrated sigh and looked up and out into the hallway. Standing in the elevator doors was Henry Fitzroy. 

“I was wondering when I would see you here,” Henry stated as he turned and walked away from the elevator. Turning when he sensed that Mike wasn’t following Henry said, “Are you coming?”

Mike let out a strangled cry when his body began following Henry on its own accord. He had no idea what was happening but he certainly didn’t like it. As Henry unlocked his door Mike managed to ground out, “What the fuck is going on Fitzroy?” 

Henry didn’t turn around but said, “An unforeseen consequence,” before disappearing into his apartment. 

Mike followed cautiously, cursing Henry’s vague answer and suddenly wishing that he’d not left his gun in the car. Looking around Mike took in the decor of the apartment. Truth be-told he’d never really thought about it before but looking around now it was so very Henry. There were books lining one wall, a sword sitting on a table and art supplies scattered around one area. The man himself was standing in front of the bay windows of the apartment, looking out into the darkness of Toronto. 

“Why don’t you sit down? We have a lot to talk about.”

Mike snorted, “No shit.” 

Henry turned to face him, a sad look upon his face, “Please sit.” 

Mike fought off the overwhelming urge to gulp and sank slowly into the couch. Henry came over slowly as if he wasn’t sure what Mike’s reaction would be and sat on the other end. Turning to face him Mike looked at Henry expectantly, “You want to tell me why I came here tonight? Why I felt like I didn’t have any choice in the matter?”

Henry swallowed, “It’s an unforeseen consequence.” 

Mike growled, “You said that already. What I want to know is what exactly that means and how I stop it!”

“I don’t know if there is a way to stop it,” Henry said quietly. “I’ve only heard it happening to others, it’s never happened to me before.” 

“Happened to you?” Mike asked sarcastically. “You bit me and now I’ve been fighting the pull to be near you. What did you do?”

Henry looked Mike straight in the eye, even though Mike tried to avoid it – Vicki had told him what Henry could do with his gaze. He was surprised when nothing happened, when the only thing he could see was the sorrow in Henry’s eyes – it didn’t make him feel any better. 

“I need you to promise not to interrupt me, no wise cracks or anything until I’m done. Can you do that?” Henry asked softly. There was something going on that was stripping away all of Henry’s bravado, making him seem so vulnerable that Mike could only nod in return.

Clearing his throat, even though it was unneeded Henry began to speak, “It’s been fifty years since I last heard of this happening. It’s a very rare thing and it’s a subconscious act on the behalf of the vampire. Now I’m sure Vicki has told you what I’ve told her. That vampire’s are a very territorial creature, fighting over spaces until one is dead or retreats because of that they are usually alone; only being able to stand a childe being in their space for a year before fights began. If a vampire has been alone long enough their sub-conscious starts to search for someone they can gain companionship from even for a short time. They are usually human because there is no need to feel all that threatened.”

Henry paused and Mike thought he was done, “I’m not liking where this is headed.” 

“Let me finish please. When the vampire feeds the sub-conscious looks through the mind of the victim searching for someone with whom they could be safe around. When it finds the person, the mind stops the vampire from making the kill, instead beginning a bond. The bond pulls the person to return to the vampire. It’s usually then that the vampire realizes what is happening and makes an effort to accept the person. I’ve never heard of either the human or the vampire rejecting the bond. It’s a bond that is present until the human dies and I don’t know of a way to stop it. The only way the pull with stop however is if both parties voluntarily....” 

Mike cut him off, “Ah, I don’t think so. You cannot be telling me that the only way to stop this. To regain complete control is to have sex with you.” 

“You could continue to fight it, but I don’t know the lasting effects it may have.” Henry once again caught Mike’s eyes, “I am sorry,” with that he fled into the bedroom. 

Mike sighed and wiped a hand across his face. He was confused and he was angry but against his better judgement part of him was beginning to melt. As much as he disliked Henry Fitzroy he didn’t like to see such a look of sorrow in anybody’s eyes. He wondered if he should call Vicki. It was a thought he dismissed quickly; he didn’t want to have to explain it to her, especially about that fact that Henry’s sub-conscious had apparently chosen him over her.

Lost in thought Mike was surprised when sunlight began streaming in through the windows, whose curtains hadn’t been pulled. Looking towards the bedroom Mike ensured that the door was closed and Henry was in no danger of being flash fried before wandering into the kitchen. Henry would be out until dark but Mike couldn’t make himself leave the apartment. Raiding the fridge Mike found some food that had obviously been brought over by Vicki. Finding it to still be edible Mike heated it on the stove and set about eating it. 

As he ate Mike’s mind wandered back over to what Henry had told him. He couldn’t imagine ever being lonely enough that your instincts and mind would start to take over and find a way to fix it without you ever really knowing what was going on. Then again Mike could really imagine being alive long enough to be truly lonely.

He tried to figure out what was it about himself that Henry’s sub-conscious had seen to deem him a compatible companion. It certainly couldn’t be because of his affection for the vampire. He had none of that – though if he was going to be completely honest with himself he was starting to hate him less and less each day. 

He couldn’t see why Vicki hadn’t been the one Henry had fixated on. He’d fed from her too. Mike wondered if he’d been a second choice because he was close to Vicki but she was branded by another demon’s symbol. Shaking his head and washing his dishes Mike refused to give into the feeling of jealousy. Looking around he was at a loss of what to do. 

Settling for trying to get some sleep Mike stripped off his coat and shoes before curling up on the couch. This was where Henry found him when the sun finally receded below the horizon. He was surprised to see him. Henry had figured that Mike would have been long gone trying to find someway to end the bond. Looking over the sleeping man he began to see what his sub-conscious had seen all along. 

A man that was much older then he should be because of circumstance and a job that was too hard on anyone. A man that was fiercely loyal to those he loved. This brought to mind the night that had caused this trouble. Mike had given Henry up to torture of a man that had long been his enemy and almost lead to Vicki’s death. Henry couldn’t blame him though. No one had really stopped and explained everything to him. He did what he had to, to protect those around him. Perhaps if they had explained things to him, they could have made him realise Henry wasn’t a threat and none of this would have had to happen. 

Sitting in the chair with a sketch book Henry began to trace out Mike’s form, capturing the young, innocent look that had fallen on the man’s face as he slept. Henry thought that maybe, just maybe he wasn’t so crazy after all and this was a man he could have around for a while. Someone to help fill in the loneliness that had crept in on him that even Vicki couldn’t fill. Finishing the sketch he sighed when Mike began to shift, as if in the claws of a nightmare. 

Moving over to him Henry cautiously shook Mike’s shoulder, “Wake up. You’re only dreaming.” 

Mike’s eyes shot open and he shuddered. Looking around he panicked until his brain so helpfully supplied him with the memories of last night. Focusing on the figure in front of him Mike came face to face with Henry. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t really up to driving this morning.” 

“It’s fine. Although aren’t you late for work?” 

Mike sat up, “No, I’m off today.” 

Silence reigned over them for a moment, “You weren’t joking last night were you?”

Henry shook his head, “Sorry.” 

A long sigh escaped from between Mike’s lips, “It’s a lot to take in, not mention the fact that I don’t see why you would choose me. I don’t even like you very much.”

Henry let a small smile grace his lips, “Very much, I suppose that’s a start. You used to hate me. My sub-conscious has never been something I delve into much. Maybe we’re both repressing.”

Mike laughed, “I can just see trying to tell Vicki this. I think I would want to be behind some bullet-proof glass.”

Henry shuddered, “I think I’d join you. Do you want to talk about what happened?” Henry asked cautiously, not want to tread over shaky ground and go tumbling back to ground zero. 

Mike was silent for a moment, “I don’t do this often but I need to apologize. I really should have taken the time to ask questions and get answers before turning to violence. I really didn’t know who he was or what the device did. I should have seen that it was probably something I didn’t want to get involved with then. I am sorry that it hurt you and he tortured you....and I am not good at this.” 

Henry laughed, “It’s okay. I get what you’re trying to say. You’re a loyal man Mike Celluci; you thought I was hurting someone you loved. I would have done the same thing.” 

Mike didn’t say anything. He’d noticed the sketch book that Henry had left of the coffee table when he’d woken Mike from the nightmare. Picking it up he saw the drawing of him-self asleep on the couch, “You know you are really good at this. Maybe if you drew something other then supposed horror novels I might actually be able to stand it for long periods of time.” 

Henry took the book and put it away before sitting back down beside Mike, “But see the money is in horror books right now. When it was in romance I did that too. I thank you for not calling them comic books however.” 

Mike looked at him before laughing, “I’m sorry I just can’t picture you writing romance novels. Not that I don’t think you can’t be romantic or anything it’s just....” 

“You don’t see a vampire being capable of those things,” Henry sad sardonically. 

“No I said that you could be it and I know you’re capable of it. After all you put up with Vicki. You just seem better suited to draw these,” He indicated toward the copy of Henry’s latest graphic novel. “I didn’t mean to insult you.” 

“You didn’t,” before Henry could say anything else Mike’s stomach growled loudly in protest of not being fed.

Mike blushed, “Sorry, oh I kind of ate the food in the fridge.” 

Henry snorted, “It’s okay. It was Vicki’s anyway; you can tell her why it’s gone.” 

“She’s not coming here tonight is she?” Mike asked, suddenly looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Not as far as I know. Now do you want to go out and eat or order something?”

Mike blinked, “uh, order, pizza if you wouldn’t mind.” 

“No problem,” Henry moved off to order the pizza coming back when he was done, “Just cheese and pepperoni is okay with you isn’t it?”

“Yeah it’s fine. Why aren’t you kicking me out?”

Henry looked at Mike with something akin to confusion on his face, “What are you talking about?”

“It’s just you’ve told me that you’re sub-conscious as basically chosen me as a mate but you know that I’m not going to go with it and yet you have yet to tell me to get out and leave you alone.” 

Henry sat down again, “I’m starting to see what I did sub-consciously. You don’t want to have the bond or the physical part and I can respect that. I’m just hoping for friendship. We had something of a rocky start.” 

Mike snorted, “You can say that again. I think friendship is something I could deal with.” 

The pizza chose that moment to arrive; after allowing the delivery boy into the building Henry left the apartment to meet the man at the elevator. Coming back minutes later Henry had the pizza in hand. 

“You should have let me get that.”

Henry set it down on the table, “It’s fine. I had some business to attend to in the elevator.” 

Mike took the slice Henry offered and took a bite, “You fed from him?”

“Yes,” Henry was expecting Mike to blow up at that.

Instead the man took another bite of pizza, “Did you kill him? Is he going to remember?”

Henry shook his head no. “Then it’s fine.” At Henry’s incredulous look Mike expanded, “You didn’t kill him so I as a cop don’t have to arrest you or worry about a body showing up. He’s not going to remember so I don’t have to worry about him reporting you or trying to kill you as revenge so we’re good.” 

Henry laughed, “You are a strange man Celluci.” 

Mike smiled, “But you got to admit I’m interesting.” 

“I can agree to that.” 

Mike was starting to think that he might have been suppressing a lot after all because watching Henry smile and listening to him laugh gave him an almost overpowering desire to kiss the shorter man. He tried to dislodge those thoughts and blame them on the bite induced bond; it didn’t last long, his mind decided that it was going to go over everything with a fine tune comb and point out everything that showed him he might have had feelings other then hate towards the vampire. 

Eating a few more slices of pizza Mike thought silently as Henry wandered off to a different part of his apartment. Mike figured he was working on a graphic novel. At some point later Henry’s phone rang. 

“Hello?” Henry answered, mumbling words at random intervals as the caller continued to talk. “Was there something you needed Vicki?”

Mike paid attention at the mention of Vicki’s name wanting to make sure that nothing was wrong and that she wasn’t coming over here. He may be coming to terms with what was going on but he certainly didn’t want to tell her yet. He snorted when Henry answered Vicki with more than a little exasperation in his voice.

“No I’m fine Vicki. I have company at the moment. No it’s not anything that’s going to kill me. It’s Mike.” There was a pause, “Yes as in Celluci. We’re working things out. I will call later and yes I promise not to kill him.” Henry hung up the phone and made his way over to Mike. 

Mike could see humour dancing in his eyes. It was funny he no longer feared looking Henry in the eye. He didn’t think that Henry would try to do anything, not anymore at least. “She thinks we’re going to kill each other?”

Henry nodded, “Did you think she wouldn’t?”

“Not really, nothing’s wrong is it?”

Henry shook his head, “She’s working on case she thinks may involve ghosts; asked me to stop by in a couple of hours.” 

“I can leave if you want to go now?” Mike was suddenly aware that Henry was standing awfully close. He was really starting to curse his own sub-consciousness because before he could even really register what he was doing he was pulling the vampire into a kiss. 

It was short and he ended up hitting their heads together in his haste but something about it felt right. Mike knew he was going to have a major freak out later but right now he figured he’d take it hour by hour and go by what felt right. 

Henry had a shocked look on his face. “I didn’t think anything I did could shock you Henry,” Mike said, liking the way using Henry’s first name felt. 

“I certainly wasn’t expecting that, especially not after you told me explicitly that friendship was as far as you were willing to go.” 

Mike cleared his throat, “Yeah, I’ve thought about it a lot today and I think that if we can take this slowly there might be something there. If you’re willing to find out that is.” 

Mike’s breath caught in his throat when Henry pulled him into a kiss that seemed to overpower each of his senses and leave him gasping for breath. “I am.” 

“Don’t you have to meet Vicki?” Mike asked when his breath returned.

Henry shook his head, “She said a couple of hours. Waiting won’t hurt her. I think we should talk more, get to know each other better.” 

Mike smiled, “I think I’d like that.” 

The End


End file.
